Heir of Two Clans
by FireFistTweets
Summary: What would happen if the Kyūbi was forced to attack Konoha a few months before Naruto was born? What would change in not only his life, but also in the lives of those around him when he has the blood of not only two clans running through his veins, but a third one also?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 _ **Here is my second Naruto Fanfiction everyone. I really hope you like it.**_

 _ **For this story, be prepared to see new jutsu. Like The Red-Haired Kitsune, the jutsu will be in Japanese, because I prefer it that way. Though the English translation will be next to it, which will be custom for my stories.**_

 _ **Though I'm not very good with Japanese yet, and still learning. So I will most likely make a mistake when I create a new jutsu, with the Japanese name that is. If you can speak Japanese fluently and see that I made a mistake, please let me know so that I can change it. For I'm just using google translate to get the Jutsu from English to Japanese. Stupid I know, but that's all I have at the moment. Unless anyone can give me a place where I can do that translation which will be a lot more accurate if it's not.**_

 _ **But with that being said...**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not own Naruto or any of its content. That all belongs to Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **: This is yet another M rather Fanfictions for reason related to Adult Content, such as Death, Sexual References and Acts later on, Language as well as anything else Adult Rated.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Love**

* * *

Tonight was a beautiful night, especially in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The moon was gleaming, making Konohagakure more alluring that it was. Most of the adult were still awake, seeing as the night was still young. People were doing whatever they wanted to enjoy the peace.

Though the loudest parts of the village, resided of drunken men and women, who all decided to spend their night in the local bars. No one had any reason to fight, except for the shinobi that were out on missions or even the few that took the time to sharpen their skills. For it was still a shinobi village, and peace could end at any moment.

After the Third Shinobi World War, Konohagakure no Sato withdrew from being in contact with any other major shinobi village. The reasons for that was simple. Either the village feared Konoha too much, that being Iwagakure no Sato, or they respected the Village Hidden in the Leaves for their power.

The war ended, and Konoha won because of the current Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Said Kage was feared and respected all over the Elemental Nations. They didn't want to fight the man because of his speed.

It was also that exact same speed that got him to be known as Konoha's Yellow Flash (Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō), and also got him to be known as one of the most powerful shinobi in history. Even to this day, there were still countries that held the 'flee-on-sight' orders for their shinobi, should they ever see him.

The 'flee-on-sight' order was given during the Third Shinobi World War when Namikaze Minato began killing people so fast, all his enemies could see before their deaths, were flashes of yellow. But what really got him to be known as the Yellow Flash, was when Iwagakure ordered a thousand of its shinobi to kill the man.

Though that ended badly, for the village hidden in the rocks. A one vs a thousand seemed to be ridiculous for anyone who knew about it, for they all believe the Namikaze would die. That however, was proven wrong when the one killed the thousand. All they could see, was a Yellow Flash.

People began to fear him after that day, but even more began to respect him and Konoha. For a village to have such a strong leader, could only mean that it's shinobi shouldn't be looked down upon.

The night kept getting older, yet people still drank till their hearts content. Some however, had different plans. One such person was another blond. Yet not the Yondaime Hokage, as the figure looked to be feminine as she walked towards the Hokage Tower, where the Yondaime himself awaited alongside not only his wife, but also the previous Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

A knock came from the door that led into the office of the Hokage, and with a loud 'Enter', the blond feminine figure walked in.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Tsunade-chan" came the voice of the retired Kage, who decided to speak first when he saw his old student.

Senju Tsunade, also known as Konoha's Slug Princess, was a gorgeous woman with brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair. She was also wearing what looked to be her normal attire, which consisted of a grass-green haori with the kanji of 'gamble' (賭, kake) on the back. Underneath that she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves. Her pants matched her broad obi, that was a dark bluish color. To finish it off with her footwear, were open-toed sandals with high heels.

She changed from her old standard kunoichi attire the day she, along with her old teammate, became the three Legendary Sannin.

When she looked at her old sensei, she greeted him in a polite tone, only to look at the Yondaime a few seconds later.

She had called the meeting with the Hokage a few days prior, for she had made a decision that required permission from the leader of the village, lest she be branded a missing-nin. So had expected her old teacher to be here, but not for the Yondaime's wife.

Uzumaki Kushina was a really beautiful young woman. Her most notable feature was her long red hair that almost reached her ankles. But what was also different from the woman standing next to her husband, was one simple fact that came to be known five month ago.

The wife of the Yondaime was pregnant, and people were already celebrating that in their own ways, for they already expected the child of one of the strongest shinobi in history, to also be just as strong, if not stronger.

Tsunade looked at the pregnant woman, who she considered a very close friend, and bowed her head slightly before she spoke.

"It's good to see you're still as healthy as ever Kushina" the blonde sannin said with a small smile on her face, showing that she was happy for the couple in front of her.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. But I believe that is mostly because of you" the younger woman replied, resting her right hand on her stomach while looking into the eyes of the older woman in front of her.

Before the two women could continue their conversation, the Yellow Flash spoke up. "Is this meeting of what I think it is Tsunade-sama?" the younger man spoke, using the suffix as a way to show respect to the Slug Sannin.

Tsunade was a bit taken aback when Minato asked that, but guessed that she could have been found out easily, for she had been down for some time now. Minato and Kushina, along with a few other, had seen the down state the older woman was in. Some even tried to cheer her up, but to no avail.

"If you think that it's about me asking permission to leave the village for some time, then yes, you are correct Hokage-sama" Tsunade spoke, taking a step closer to the Hokage's desk.

With a sigh, the Yondaime spoke once again.

"I figured as much. But before I make a decision, care to tell me why this decision all of a sudden? I mean, I know we are at peace at the moment, but we never know when that change change. So to have one of the Legendary Sannin with us, especially the best medic-nin in the world, could always be helpful"

Now it was the blonde woman's time to sigh, as she then went over to the other available couch in front of the Hokage's desk, sitting down before she spoke up yet again.

"The reason is simple...I don't have anything else to contribute to the village anymore, so I want to go out into the world to continue my research as a medic-nin" she said with a serious tone, but also in a way that made her hide a part of the real reason why she wanted to leave.

"I believe you, but I also know there is something else that is bothering you" Minato spoke in a caring tone, directed towards the older woman he and his wife named godmother of their child.

Tsunade knew about that, for she had been told the same day as Minato his old sensei that he would be the child's godfather. Jiraiya of the Sannin, also known as the Toad Sage, was Tsunade's old teammate, as well as Hiruzen's other student he trained a long time ago.

There was a few minutes of silence in the room as Tsunade looked down at her hands, thinking about what she wanted to say. But it was Kushina the broke the ice, taking the time to speak her mind.

"Tsunade-sama, is it about your past and about the ones you lost that you want to leave" the red-haired woman asked, showing a slight worry expression on her face when she spoke about blonde woman's history.

For Kushina knew about Nawaki and Dan, as Tsunade had told her about it a few years back. The red-haired woman could sympathize with the older blonde, as she too had lost a lot in the previous war and they all knew it.

For Uzumaki Kushina was from the Uzumaki Clan, located once upon a time in Uzushiogakure no Sato, only for said village to fall in the war. Iwagakure alongside Kumogakure and Kirigakure had worked together to destroy the Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides along with all its inhabitants.

They feared the Uzumaki Clan because of their well known use in Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) and because of their massive amounts of chakra.

When Uzushiogakure fell, Kushina's heart broke. She had lost her birthplace, and had no idea if anyone survived. So she knew about the pain of losing something that was close to the heart, just like how Tsunade had lost her one time boyfriend and her brother.

After another few minutes, the blonde sannin looked up and into the eyes of the red-haired woman. She saw the worry in her eyes, and she knew that she could also relate to her pain. So not taking another minute to think, she nodded before speaking.

"That is my main reason for wanting to leave. When I lost them, I lost all I had. I have no more blood relatives, for I am the last Senju alive. I have no more family left" the heir of the Senju spoke with a heavy heart, feeling the effect of being the last of a noble clan wash over her already sore heart.

Minato took his time to absorb the information giving to him, even if it wasn't much. Having a few heavy burdens himself, he could also somewhat relate to his fellow blonde. But it was the retired Kage that decided to speak up this time.

"I think she has earned it, Hokage-sama. We are at peace, but I know that could change at any moment. So why not give her the time to deal with what she needs to, yet also be able to call her back when the village needs her?" the aging man spoke, looking towards her student with a small smile.

He also knew about her losses, and wanted her to have some time for herself to deal with said losses. Yet he also wanted her to grow stronger because of it, but that part he didn't say out loud, for fear of it being received in the wrong way.

The Yondaime Hokage thought again for a few minutes, then looked up from where his gaze was only a few seconds ago. Seeing the look in the older woman's eye, made him nod.

"Very well, I will allow it" Minato began, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Though I do expect you to return if the village needs you, Tsunade-sama. For you are still a shinobi of Konoha, and also a sannin. But I also believe that giving you time to, face your past, will be a good thing" finished the blonde leader.

Seeing the opportunity to speak, Kushina quickly did so. "Tsunade-sama, please always remember that you still have a family. We are your family, and that is also the reason why chose you as our baby's godmother" the red-haired said with a smile on her face, already having the thought of being a mother in her mind.

Though the statement did surprise Tsunade a little, she did feel happy as she then stood up, only to bow her head slightly before speaking once again.

"I am honored to be the baby's godmother, and I hope to see him after he is born" the blonde sannin spoke, revealing the the gender of the baby by mistake. Her eyes grew big when she realized this, only to be met with a giggling red-haired woman.

"Oh don't worry about that Tsunade-sama, Minato knows. I told him a few days ago" Kushina said, smiling at the older woman in front of her, only for her free hand to be taken by her husband as he held her hand in a soft grip.

Sighing yet again, Tsunade herself smiled at the couple in front of her. "Good. I almost thought I revealed it by accident" she said while still smiling, seeing that Kushina still had one hand resting on her pregnant stomach.

"I only wish you could have been the one to deliver out baby to us" the red-haired spoke once again, squeezing her husband's hand softly.

They all continued to speak amidst themselves while still in the Hokage's office, as they all just wanted to know where the blonde sannin would go and what else the planned on doing, only having small talk with each other while they were still able to.

* * *

A few miles outside the village stood two figures, looking towards the huge walls that surrounded Konoha. Both figures wore black cloaks, though one of the figures also had red clouds on his cloak.

The one without any red clouds also had on a orange mask with black flames, while the other figure looked like it had venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from its sides. Said person also seemed to have a white side and a black side.

Turning to the person with the orange mask, the white side of the person spoke. "You seem to be eager to do this, Tobi" came it's voice, causing the other person to look at the venus flytrap-like man.

"I told you to call me Madara" the other figure said, revealing that it was another man by the tone in his voice.

Sighing, the black part of the venus flytrap-like man spoke, his voice sounding much deeper that his white half. "We know, Madara. But we need to get this right, for _he_ demands it"

The second the black half mentioned _him_ , everything seemed to bet more tense around the three, though the white half just smiled brightly.

Madara just stood there, taking a few minutes to think before he spoke. "This is going to be a lot harder to do, seeing as the child hasn't been born yet" the orange masked man began, only to continue a few seconds later. "If this goes right, the child and his mother will die"

With that being said, the white half of venus flytrap-like man spoke, feeling very excited himself. "Then get to it Madara, we'll be waiting" he finished speaking. After a few seconds, the flytrap closed as the man sunk into the ground, making it look like he was never there.

Now being alone, Madara spoke to himself as he looked up, eyeing the full moon. "This is going to be a lot harder than I expected. But it has to be done"

The mask of the man also had one hole in it, which revealed the eye of said man. Looking at the moon, Madara revealed his one eye, which was red with three tomoe in it. Soon the eyes of the man changed, making the tomoe in the eye seem to merge with one another.

' _You can use my eye only once, for the power left in it will be dissipate when used. You will only have one change to call upon the Kyūbi, and only one day to control it. Make sure you use the power wisely, and don't waste it. After you've used it, the sight in the eye will only last for one day before going completely blind.'_

The real Uchiha Madara had told the masked man before he died, but he also told him to use his name after his death. Using the eye giving to him, 'Madara' quickly bit his thumb after lifting his mask a little in order to do so.

Going through a set of hand seals and ending on the Ram hand sign, Madara quickly slammed his hand on the ground after kneeling down, making it easier for him to do the jutsu.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)** " the masked man yelled, using all the remaining power of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan that the real Madara had given him in order to force summon the Kyūbi.

It wouldn't have been possible for the masked man to even try to attempt the jutsu if the current container of the Bijū wasn't pregnant, which allowed him to for try and force summon the beast while the seal that held him was being weakened.

* * *

Inside the Hokage tower, Kushina, Minato, Tsunade and Hiruzen still stood talking to one another, for it only had been half an hour since their last meeting had ended. The night was still young, although time didn't stand still.

Minato was currently busy talking, telling them a few tales of the time he and his old sensei spend together while also on short training trips. "...yeah and Jiraiya-sensei" he continued talking, although Tsunade was a bit irritated to hear yet another perverted story that her old teammate was apart of.

All of a sudden Kushina fell to her knees, clutching her arms around her stomach as she yelled out in pain.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Stopping his conversation immediately, Minato rushed to her side before she hit the ground. Tsunade also knelt down beside the red-haired woman, not knowing what suddenly just happened.

"Kushina, what's wrong?!" Minato asked in a frightened tone, not knowing why his wife all of a sudden fell to her knees. He also began to worry about his child, seeing as Kushina clutched her stomach tightly, which couldn't be a good thing.

"I-I d-don't know!" the red-haired woman tried to say, but was unable to continue as the pain in her stomach continued to increase. No one knew what to do, so Tsunade quickly focused her chakra to her hands, making them glow in a green color.

She then placed both her hands on the crying woman's stomach, trying to figure out what the problem was. Though that only lasted a few seconds as Kushina fainted, making everyone in the room worry more than they already had.

The retired Kage was about to speak out when a massive cloud of smoke appeared on the outside of the village, which could be seen throughout the entire village. Though not many people were paying attention to the cloud of smoke that just appeared, seeing as a lot were either asleep, or their sight was blocked by the building surrounding them.

Hiruzen looked up from where his gaze was, seeing the cloud of smoke. It only took a few seconds for the smoke to dissipate, and what it revealed made the aging old man's eyes grew in not only surprise, but also in fear.

He was about to tell the rest of them what he was seeing, until the entire village was shook by a deafening sound, causing everyone to stop with what they were busy with.

"ROOAARRRRRR!"

The excruciating sound that the Kyūbi made got everyone's attention, and even woke up everyone that was asleep.

Tsunade and Minato looked at where the sound came from, and from their high position being inside the Hokage Tower, made it easy for them to see what it was.

A random villager, who was in the clearing and not surrounded by many building, also saw the Bijū, but unlike everyone else who stood there with shocked faces, the villager screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Kyūbi!"

Soon the entire town was in chaos, as ever villager that was a non-shinobi, tried to ran away as they ran into the opposite direction from where the Kyūbi was. Though there just ran out of fear while screaming, as they didn't think of where they were really going.

The shinobi of Konoha quickly took action, as every clan head quickly began giving orders their respected clansman, ordering them to either help the panicking villager to safety if they weren't fighters, and for those who could fight, to quickly do what they could in order to defend their villager.

Even though they all quickly dispatched their clansman to either assist or protect, they all yelled one thing that they had in common, one thing that made all the fear vanish from their shinobi hearts.

"Hold him off for the Hokage!"

Soon every abled shinobi was either helping the civilians to safety, or they were outside the gates of Konoha, trying their best to hold of the Kyūbi till their Hokage came to help.

Minato for one quickly jumped to his feet, only for a loud knock to come from the door. With a quick and loud 'Enter', the doors opened, revealing five teenagers who were already in their shinobi uniforms.

Seeing who stood before him, Minato spoke quickly, for he had other priorities that needed his attention. "Kakashi, I know you all probably want to help" the Yondaime began, receiving a nod from the teenager in question, along with his fellow shinobi that stood next to him.

"But I'm afraid that you all have to stay put. I'll deal with the Kyūbi" he finished, causing everyone else to gasp in surprise. They all know how strong their Hokage was, but for him to say that he was going to take on the Kyūbi by himself made them fear for the man's life.

It was then that Hatake Kakashi look to the ground, seeing the Hokage's wife on the floor in an unconscious stake, but they were all surprised when they saw one of the Legendary Sannin still at her side, trying to heal the unconscious red-haired woman.

Though before any of them could say anything, Minato spoke with full authority being his tone of voice. "Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yūhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Mitarashi Anko! You are all hereby ordered to retrieve all the shinobi that has already left the village to fight against the Kyūbi! This is a order from your Hokage. Retrieve your fellow shinobi!" he spoke, getting a quick 'Hai' from everyone that he spoke to before they all disappeared in a puff of smoke, each heading into a direction to do as they were told.

"Minato, what do you plan on doing?" came the voice of the retired Sandaime, who was worried about about the Yondaime and for the people of the village. He wanted to go out on his own as well, but decided against it when he saw the worried look on Tsunade's face.

Said blonde woman, who hadn't spoke in some time now, was still busy with Kushina as she examined her. A quick gasp from her made the two remaining men direct their attention towards the unconscious redhead and the Slug Sannin, wanting to know what was wrong.

"The seal that held the Kyūbi was forcefully broken" the blonde sannin began, getting gasps from the two men looking at her. "Though I believe that the seal was already weakening because of the pregnancy. So whomever did this, summoned the Kyūbi with force. But I have no idea how that is even possible" Tsunade finished, now trying to heal the unconscious red-haired woman.

This made Hiruzen gasp yet again, his eyes wide in horror and realization. "That's impossible! Only one man could have done such a thing, but he died years ago" the retired Sandaime finished, making both the sannin and the Yondaime gasp in unison when the realized who the older man was talking about.

"Uchiha Madara!"

They didn't want to admit it, but they knew there might be a possibility for the man to be alive again. They all knew about the ability to bring someone back from the dead, but none of them knew who would do such a thing.

Suddenly another realization hit the blonde sannin, as she quickly voiced what she remembered. "If I remember correctly, Orochimaru could use the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation)** ability. But last time I saw him, he hadn't perfected it yet" Tsunade said, making both men look at the blonde woman in horror.

They all knew it was a forbidden ability, so they didn't know how the ex-Konoha-gone-traitor could even learn said ability, for the Nidaime had sealed that scroll away a long time ago. They both wanted to know how that was even possible, but their thoughts were interrupted by yet another loud roar from the Kyūbi. So they quickly put the questions they had aside as they needed to protect their village.

Minato then jumped into action as he jumped out of the open window from the Hokage office that led to the outside of the Hokage Tower, but not before he grabbed onto a earpiece and leaving another one on his desk.

Seeing the earpiece, Tsunade quickly reached out to grab it, putting it on while still making sure Kushina was relatively comfortable.

When the earpiece was on, Minato spoke again, asking if she put it one, to which Tsunade answered that she could hear him.

"If I remember correctly, when a Bijū is ripped from its host, the host dies" the Yondaime began while he kept running towards the exit of the village, which he reached in only a few minutes.

"But Kushina is an Uzumaki, and they were the only ones that could survive the extraction" Minato finished, only to see a lot of his men crying in pain from the wounds the suffered. Before he turned his earpiece off, he quickly asked one last thing from the Slug Sannin.

"Tsunade-sama, please take care of my family" the man said, only to turn his earpiece off before she could reply.

* * *

Minato looked around, seeing all his shinobi in either pain, or even some running towards the Kyūbi. But he quickly appeared in front of everyone, as a yellow flash burst past everyone who was either trying to return to the village, or trying to run towards the Kyūbi in order to help the wounded and dead.

He had felt the presence of his young student, who was in front of the battle alone with a few clan head, such as Uchiha Fugaku and Hyūga Hiashi, who were both wounded from the attack. The Kyūbi on the other hand was at least being held back by everyone present, but he didn't put up much of a fight, for it saw how weak everyone was that was trying to hold it off.

The Yondaime could use his ability, the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** , as Kakashi had one of his special triple-prong kunai that was required to use the jutsu.

When he reached his student, he looked at him with a bit of worried written over his face. "Kakashi, what are you doing here? Didn't I order you to get everyone back into the village?" the Yondaime asked, to which the white-haired boy nodded before he gave his answer.

"I was on my way doing that sensei, but seeing all of our people here made me stop to help them" the teenager said, only to continue after a few seconds. "Plus didn't it help that I was here? Seeing as I have one of your kunai that allows you to get her a lot faster" the boy finished, but still feeling on edge because of the Kyūbi.

"Okay, I can admit that helped, but now everyone go back to the village!" the Yondaime ordered, loud enough for everyone to hear what their leader said. Some of them wanted to protest, especially the clan leaders that were there.

But before anyone could say anything else, the Kyūbi roared yet again, only this time the Bijū began forming a technique of his own. A massive amount of chakra formed in front of the Kyūbi's mouth, only for it to be suppressed into a gigantic purple ball of chakra.

Sensing the imminent danger that was about to hit them, the Yondaime quickly went though a couple of hand seals as the then created a huge purple barrier that spread around every shinobi present.

The Kyūbi unleashed its attack, which headed straight towards the barrier that surrounded the shinobi, only for the attack to be absorbed. Afterwards the barrier disappears, revealing every shinobi that was inside of it to be unharmed by the attack.

It took a few seconds for everyone to notice what just happened, as a loud noise came from more than one hundred miles away from the village. They were surprised to even hear it, but it also made them realize that the beast in front of them was truly on another scale than them.

Kakashi, along with the newly arrived Asuma, Gai, Anko and Kurenai who had all previously helped out where they could, quickly got the attention of every other shinobi, only for them to follow the teenagers back towards the village as fast as they could.

Minato smiled at this, seeing that he was now alone with the Kyūbi, who still stood in front of him more than a couple of miles away. He then quickly went through a set of hand signs, only to end on the Ram seal as he then pressed his hands on the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** the Yondaime called out, only for a very big toad to appear after the cloud of smoke dissipated.

When the toad looked around, he was surprised. But he then felt the figure on top of his head, peaking in a loud voice the second he saw the beast in front of him.

"Fighting the Kyūbi, Minato?" the huge toad asked, a bit surprised to be summoned against such a strong beast.

"I am sorry Gamabunta, but I really need your help to subdue the Kyūbi" the Yondaime said, only to receive a small nod from the toad he was talking to, as he could feel the head of the toad going up and down slightly, signifying that he understood.

* * *

The rest of the villagers all came to a halt, as everyone got together when the shinobi of the village helped them calm down. They were all scared, and a lot were even crying. For the Kyūbi had dealt a hefty blow to the people of Konohagakure no Sato, as a lot of them lot loved ones when they tried to defend their village.

Most of them were shinobi of course, but there were even villagers that were killed, though that was still a mystery. They all just thought that the Kyūbi did something to kill the people it killed that was still inside the village, but they weren't sure. All they knew was, that they all blamed the Kyūbi for everything. Now they all just hoped that their Hokage could kill the beast.

Soon every medic was busy, as they tried their best to do whatever they could to help the people of Konoha, but there were a lot of them and it was taking a toll on a few medic-nin. One said medic was a another teenager, who had onyx eyes and jet-black hair. She was also wearing her standard kunoichi attire, while also busy helping all she could.

Though unlike everyone else, she was worried about the person who she was suppose to leave with the day after today. Though she hadn't seen her yet, so she just figured that the person in question was still in the Hokage Tower.

When she saw a fellow teenager, one she recognized as Hatake Kakashi, she quickly ran towards him. The second she got there, the white-haired boy looked at her, also recognizing the girl in front of him.

"Shizune-chan, you doing okay?" the white-haired boy asked, as he knew how tough it was for the medic-nin by the looks of it.

Shizune nodded hastily before she spoke. "I am, but I can't say that for so many other people" she said in a low voice, not wanting to upset anyone else any further. "But I was wondering if you've seen Tsunade-sama. I haven't seen her at all so far" the young kunoichi spoke with worry in her voice, as she didn't want to think that something bad had happened to her sensei.

Kakashi nodded his head before he answered. "I believe she is still in the Hokage tower with Sandaime-sama and Kushina-sama" he said, only for the girl to give him a quick 'Thank you' before she ran off, heading straight towards the Hokage Tower.

Though she knew she was needed back at the hospital, she still couldn't help but worry for her teacher, so she wanted to make sure that everything was okay with her first before she returned to the hospital to help the injured.

* * *

Back in the Hokage's office laid a very worried Kushina, who was now fully awake, yet couldn't move at all. She felt drained, seeing as the Kyūbi had been ripped from her by force, and also took all its chakra with it.

Hiruzen was sitting next to them on one of the couches, worried out of his mind for the people of the village he loved. He was watching the fight through the window, seeing that the Kyūbi was now fighting a huge toad, which could only be Gamabunta.

He had stayed behind to help Tsunade in any way he could, though there wasn't much he could do, if all actually. But he knew there was something wrong, for the Kyūbi couldn't just be summoned all on its own. He needed a summoner, so the retired Sandaime stayed behind in order to protect Kushina and Tsunade if need be. He also knew he could have asked for ANBU to help instead of staying himself, but then again, there were secrets in the office that he didn't want to get out, and in times like these, the old gray-haired man decided to take precaution and to keep the ones save in front of him.

Tsunade was currently healing Kushina as much as she could, but soon tears started to fall from her face and ran down her cheeks. Seeing this, Kushina got worried even more, so she voiced her thoughts with a worried look.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?" she asked almost out of breath, as she still couldn't move and she still felt weak.

The Slug Sannin was crying because she had just found out a horrible truth when she examined the fetus inside Kushina's stomach, which was only five month old.

"Kushina, I'll do whatever I can, but I don't think your child will make it. The force of the seal ripping apart was too much, and it damaged your uterus to the extent that I can't heal it" she said with tears still running down her cheeks, heartbroken about what she just said.

Kushina on the other hand started to shake, as she too began to cry, realizing that she was about to lose her baby. "No, no, please. There has to be something you can do. Anything, please Tsunade!" the red-haired woman tried, ignoring the pain in her stomach for a moment.

The thought of losing her child was too much for the Uzumaki woman, as she couldn't keep her tears in. She cried louder, not wanting to believe that she was about to lose her child. She also began to curse whomever was responsible for doing this, for whomever ripped the Kyūbi from her.

But Tsunade then continued with an even heavier heart, also sobbing lightly, but she at least tried to keep herself under control. "Kushina, you also won't make it. I don't know how you even got out of your unconscious state, but the damage done to you was too severe. I am trying my hardest, but the chakra left behind from the Kyūbi, even though it's just a little amount, is denying me the chance to heal you"

This got the red-haired woman to cry even more, realizing that she was about to die with her child. Death was never something you could avoid in a world of shinobi, but at least your life was prolonged when there was peace. Now that was slowly coming to an end, and the Uzumaki woman didn't want her child to die when he didn't even have the chance to be born yet.

So she tried to calm herself, though tears still ran down her cheeks, as she then looked into Tsunade's eyes. "Please Tsunade-sama, you don't have to save me, but please save my baby" Kushina managed to say while she still cried softly.

Tsunade thought for a minute, but had no idea what to do. Even Hiruzen, who was also greatly saddened by the events, had no idea what could be done to save a fetus...a five month old baby.

Suddenly a knock came from the closed Hokage doors, and Hiruzen spoke with a loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. "Enter!"

Shizune stepped into the office of the Hokage, seeing the person she had been looking for. As quickly as she could, the teenager ran towards the women that laid on the ground. Hiruzen didn't stop her, for he recognized the young girl as the apprentice of the Slug Sannin.

"Tsunade-sama! What's wrong with Kushina-sama?" the young teenager asked when she saw the two on the ground, but also when she saw her sensei's green glowing hands. Tsunade then quickly took the time to explain to the young woman what the problem was, causing Shizune to gasp, followed by tears that started to run down her cheeks.

"Kushina-sama!" the young woman spoke in a very said voice, clearly crying already when she heard the news.

All the while the blonde sannin was trying to think of a way to save Kushina and her baby, while also using every ounce of chakra she had to try and heal the damage done to the red-haired woman. Shizune also followed suit, placing own glowing green hands on top of Kushina, as she also wanted to do what she could to help the older woman and her baby.

Then, when all hope seemed lost, as not even the healing of two medic-nin together seemed to help Kushina at all, an idea popped into the blonde woman's head. She also remembered a jutsu that she had created some time ago, but didn't remember it directly, seeing as she never used it for obvious reasons.

"Kushina, there is one thing I can do" Tsunade began, taking a deep breath as she couldn't believe she was about to suggest the idea that popped into her head. Even her heart was starting to race at the though, for she began to worry about a lot of other things all of a sudden.

Seeing the face and worry written all over the blonde, Kushina spoke up. "I'll accept anything you can think of that can save my baby" the woman spoke, her voice becoming weaker than it was, showing that she was becoming weaker herself.

Taking a minute to decide once again, Tsunade spoke up. "I created a jutsu a few months back that allows the user of the jutsu to transfer something from one body to another. It's almost in the same concept of when you transplant an eye, though only a lot more advance and in a lot of ways different also" the blonde woman said, surprising everyone in the room.

Shizune then realized what her sensei was talking about, and quickly covered her mouth as she gasp. Seeing this, Kushina decided to speak up.

"Meaning what exactly Tsunade-sama?" the red-haired woman asked, still showing all the sorrow behind her voice as she still tried to keep herself from crying.

With one last thought of what she was about to say, Tsunade looked into the eyes of her friend before she spoke. "I can transfer your baby into another uterus" she began, getting a gasp from Kushina this time when she knew what the blonde sannin meant.

"So basically, your baby can still be saved. Though, it's extremely dangerous" the blonde woman said, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on her.

Seeing that she had to continue, Tsunade signed before she did so. "It has a massive chakra cost, but it also put the other person in danger. For the baby will still continue to grow like normal, just inside another uterus that helps it grow. The problem with that, is the sudden expansion of the uterus inside the woman. It could kill anyone, especially if you suddenly put a five month old baby inside a woman. The body isn't meant for such expansion so suddenly, that is why I never told anyone except Shizune about it. Thought I will never teach it to anyone, not even her. It's too dangerous"

This surprised everyone in the room, most of all the aging old man and the red-haired woman.

"Then why did you suggest it Tsunade?" came the voice of the retired Sandaime Hokage, who in fact thought about everything his student just said. Kushina also wanted to know why she would suggest something that could not only kill the baby in the process, but also the other woman because of her stomach suddenly expanding to such an extent.

With one last thought, the blonde woman look at her friend once again, thought this time she looked into her eyes before she spoke. "Because there's two things that is required for this jutsu" Tsunade began, only to realize that she indeed was correct about a different thought she had earlier.

She then began to blush, which the other two woman noticed, but Kushina didn't know why she would blush all of a sudden. Tsunade didn't want to say it, especially in front of her old teacher, so she quickly turned to look at the old man, glaring at him before she spoke.

"Sensei, shut your ears!" Tsunade demanded, leaving no room for an argument as the retired Kage did what he was told and covered his hears enough so that he could hear what they were going to talk about.

Seeing that he did what she said, Tsunade still leaned forward, her lips next to Kushina's ear as she then whispered to the younger woman so that only she could hear.

"The woman needs to be fertile, healthy and ovulating" the Slug Sannin spoke, much to her embarrassment. Though now the saddened red-haired woman also had a blush on her cheeks, but that quickly dissipated as her fear for her baby's life was still very fresh.

She then looked back at the older woman, who was now sitting the same way as she did before, causing Hiruzen to stand the same he too stood before, with his hand folded in front of him. Kushina didn't know what that all would mean, but she was still scared and worried all the same as before.

"But, what about the other dangers?" Kushina asked, not realizing what Tsunade truly meant with everything she said.

"Well, luckily for you, there is one person's body who can handle that jutsu" the Slug Sannin spoke, though she was still worried as the Kyūbi and Minato were still fighting right outside Konoha, even if they have been talking to each other for only a few minutes now.

"Who?" Kushina asked, surprised that there was someone like that. Though she still didn't like the idea of having her baby grow inside another woman, she also didn't have much choice as she could feel the energy leaving her body.

"Me" answered Tsunade, only to continue when Kushina looked at her with wide eyes as the then pointed at the small diamond-like figure that rested on her forehead. "The Byakugō no In has a lot of my chakra stored, but it also allows me to access a few other of my abilities that comes with it, seeing as those jutsu's require a large amount of chakra"

This got Kushina to look at the older woman with wide eyes, finally realizing what the blonde woman was saying. She then began to blush slight yet again, only for it to go away as soon as it came.

"Then, those _things_ you mentioned" Kushina began, only for Tsunade to nod as she quickly answered before it got too awkward. "Yes, I am all of _those_ right now" the blonde Senju said, feeling embarrassed yet again about the conversation they had earlier, even if it was one side and short.

This got Kushina to realize what the blonde sannin had meant the entire time, and it also caused a few tears to fall down her cheeks. "Would you do it then Tsunade-sama?" the now sobbing woman asked, but some of the tears were tears of joy as well, for the realized that her baby might have a chance. Thought she didn't want to put too much hope into that, so she quickly got her tears under control.

Tsunade could only nod before she spoke again. "You would really even let something like that happen?" she asked, for she didn't think the red-haired woman would allow another woman to carry her baby.

"If it was anyone else, I really don't think I would allow it, even if it caused me so much pain. But since it's your Tsunade-sama…" the red-haired woman began, yet she couldn't hold her tears in any longer. Kushina herself had thought of a few things the entire time, but her mind stayed on her baby and on her husband.

Tsunade saw this, and continued for the woman, if that was what she meant. "I never really thought of it much, but there is no other way for your baby to survive. So, I'll do it for you Kushina" the blonde woman finished speaking.

Kushina knew she didn't have any other options, so she nodded hesitantly, not wanting to let go of her baby, but she knew she must lest he dies with her, and that she wanted even less. So she nodded, trying to form a smile on her saddened face, only to speak when she held a true smile on her face again.

"Please do, Tsunade-sama. Please carry my baby" the woman said softly, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Her statement caused everyone else in room to almost gasp yet again in surprise, especially the only man in the room who was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the events taking place in the Hokage's office.

The blonde Senju just nodded, not wanting to say anything else. She then quickly went through a set of hand signs after she bit her thumb, ending on the Ram seal and calling out the name of the jutsu when she placed her hand on the ground next to her.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

All of a sudden a huge slug appeared next to the summoner of said slug, revealing that the slug was even a bit bigger than even then sitting Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, what can I assist you with?" the slug ask, only seeing the woman on the ground afterwards.

"I'm going to perform _that_ forbidden jutsu, and I need your help Katsuyu" the blonde sannin said, only to late down next to Tsunade. Seeing the position that both women were in, Katsuyu quickly realized of which jutsu she spoke of.

As quickly as she could, the slug went to lay over both woman, but allowed Tsunade to still be able to use her hand. The rest of them didn't know what was going to happen, not even Shizune who decided to say nothing while the two women spoke.

Tsunade then went through another set of hand seals as she released her Byakugō no In (Strength of a Hundred Seal), only to continue with yet another set of hand seals as she performed **Sōzō Saisei** **(Creation Rebirth)**.

The cells inside Tsunade's body then began to react to the jutsu, as the cells of her body began to act in such a way that it made the blonde sannin's body become 'immortal', though that could only be held up for as long as the technique stayed active.

"This won't hurt as much, for Katsuyu will keep the pain at bay" Tsunade spoke, only for Kushina to voice her own thoughts as she spoke.

"Tsunade, is there a way that you can use that jutsu to take my remaining power and transfer it all into the baby?" Kushina asked, forgetting to add the '-sama' suffix and the 'my baby' part, as she continued to grow weak at a rapid pace, which Tsunade realized and so did everyone else in the room.

"There is, but you won't survive then Kushina" the older woman said.

"I know, but you already said I won't because of the seal and the damage done to me. I can also feel that I'm getting way too way, for I can't even move any part of my body anymore" the redhead said, causing everyone else in the room to not only worry, but to feel even more saddened by the events taking place.

"I just want my baby to have some part of me left, seeing as I won't be able to raise him like I wanted to" Kushina continue with fresh tears running down her cheeks once again, as she realized that she won't be a mother anymore.

It was hard for her, but she then thought about her husband as well, and what he would think about all this.

* * *

While the events took place inside the Hokage Tower, Minato and Gamabunta was still struggling to keep the Kyūbi at bay, but they had at least driven the beast away from the village as they were both out of breath.

Minato didn't know what he was suppose to do, because the Kyūbi didn't seem to be tired at all. On the contrary, the Kyūbi seemed even angrier than before, but neither the summoner or the summoning knew why that was.

So Minato quickly took the time to think, seeing as the Kyūbi didn't try to attack them again for some odd reason. He then had an idea, and quickly turned on his earpiece which he still held in his ear, taking the time to voice something he would like to do, seeing as the Kyūbi wasn't getting tired, and they were.

"Tsunade, are you there?" the blonde Hokage asked, surprising the people inside the Hokage tower when they heard Minato's voice coming from the small earpiece that the Slug Sannin took off some time ago and placed it back on the deck, yet she never turned it off.

It was at least loud enough for everyone inside the Hokage's office to hear, though they didn't know why their Hokage would suddenly call the the blonde sannin.

Shizune quickly went over to the desk, seeing as the other two women were still under Katsuyu, who surprisingly wasn't heavy at all.

The younger woman knew what the device was that she held, so she quickly turned the speakers up a little so that everyone could hear him a bit louder. With a nod towards her sensei, Tsunade answered.

"We're here Minato!" she said. Thought when she heard her husband's voice, Kushina began to sob yet again. Minato heard this and began to worry even more, so he asked them what the problem was. Kushina then took the time she had left, and with a heavy heart, told Minato everything that has happened so far in the Hokage Tower, and what they were about to do.

The Yellow Flash on his part was heartbroken by the outcome of the events that took place in his office, but he then told them that he agreed if Tsunade was really willing to do so. But when she said that she was, Minato looked at the Kyūbi once more, having no idea why it was just standing there, though it seemed to be looking down towards the ground for some reason.

"Then I have a very big favor to ask of you, Tsunade-sama. I know I have no right to do so, but I'm out of options. The Kyūbi is too strong, and if I don't do anything soon, Konoha will be destroyed" he said, causing everyone inside the office to widen their eyes in surprise.

"What do you need me to do Hokage-same?" Tsunade asked, showing her respect to the man again when she called him that.

"I need Sandaime-sama to go to my desk drawer. Inside the top left one there is one of my special kunai" he began, only to look down at the toad's head in shame before he continued. "Then all I need you to do is place the kunai near the the Naruto"

This surprised everyone in the room yet again, for they didn't know who Naruto was. Realizing this, Minato spoke up. "If it's alright with you Kushina, I'd like to name him that" he finished, causing everyone in the room to realize who he was talking about.

Kushina smiled at this and nodded, for the loved the name already, and she also knew where he got it from "That's a beautiful name" she said, to which Tsunade agreed with. But they still didn't know why he wanted Tsunade to place the kunai near the baby, but Tsunade did know that there will be a very small amount of time to which the baby will be outside in the open.

"I'm going to guess that he will be outside in the open for a very short time?" the Yondaime asked, and Tsunade answered that he will be. Although she couldn't allow the baby to be outside of a uterus for more than five minutes, and that is while the umbilical cord would still be attached to both the fetus and to Kushina, but Minato then voice what he was about to do.

"Please forgive me for his" he began, only to continue after a few seconds. "But I need to seal the Kyūbi again"

This got everyone's attention directly yet again, as they all realized what he was planning on doing. But before anyone could object, Minato continued.

"He will have Uzumaki blood, so he will be the only one who can hold the Kyūbi. I know it's a risk, but I also know my son will be able to handle it. The seal I'm going to use will ensure that" he finished, and waited for anyone to continue.

The Kyūbi the roared loudly yet again, but they didn't know why he was doing that. To Minato, it did seem like the beast was under control, for if it was free, then it wouldn't have stopped its attack till everyone was dead.

Kushina and Tsunade both thought of what Minato just said, and eventually they both had to agree, for the safely of the village. So when they told him that, Minato then asked the retired Kage to place a seal on the baby when he was outside. None of them knew which seal he was about to use, so the retired Sandaime asked of which one he should draw on his stomach.

Minato answered quickly, as the Kyūbi then attack him and Gamabunta yet again, but the massive toad was able to leap out of the way at the last second.

"The **Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)** " he answered, shocking everyone yet again. They all knew that once you use that sealing jutsu, that the caster of said just will have his soul be sucked out of his body by the Shinigami (Death God)

They wanted to argue with him, but he reminded them who, or rather what he was currently fighting. That quickly made everyone sad once again, especially his wife who was now openly crying once again.

"Sandaime-sama, I am also sorry to ask you this, but it seems like you're going to have to take the mantle of Hokage once again" Minato said as he tried to lighten to mood a little, but failed miserably. More so for the retired Kage himself, as the aging man realized that if Minato went through with his plan, that he really will become the Hokage yet again. He didn't even want to think about everything that's to follow, as the day wasn't even over yet.

* * *

Tsunade looked at Kushina one last time, before the red-haired woman nodded when she realized it was time.

The blonde sannin then quickly went through a series of hand signs, stopping on the Monkey hand sign before she voice the jutsu.

" **Jintai idō no Jutsu (Human Body Transfer Jutsu)"**

What followed brighten the entire kage office, but only for a few seconds. A different light, one that wasn't bright at all and in the form of a small rainbow, connected to both Kushina and Tsunade's lower bodies.

Then with a small sound, the five month old baby came out of Kushina's lower body, only to follow the still glowing light. When it came close to the middle, Tsunade made the body stop, only to still have the umbilical cord connected to both Kushina and Naruto, as she then told Hiruzen to hurry as he chakra was rapidly draining from her body.

Doing as he was asked, Sarutobi Hiruzen quickly made his way to the baby that was still in the air, inside the strange light that connected Kushina and Tsunade. He then drew a bit of his own blood, seeing as he was just standing there the entire time the Kyūbi was attacking, he thought that he might at least do this one thing.

He then quickly drew the seal on the small baby's stomach, then went to the earpiece to tell Minato that he was done, only to return to the baby once more before placing Minato's special kunai very close to the seal.

* * *

Minato then quickly went through another set of hand signs, stopping on the Ram sign yet again before he did another **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** , only this time he summoned five more toad, all who were just as big as Gamabunta.

He then told them that he had one last request for them, and that was to hold the Kyūbi down. They were a bit fearful, but once Gamabunta told them that all six of them together would be able to do so, they all quickly jumped into action.

The Yondaime for his part had jumped off of Gamabunta when the toad neared the Kyūbi, only for him to go through yet another set of hand signs when he saw that the six massive toads were able to hold the Kyūbi at bay, though it was a huge struggle for every toad. Gamabunta then told the Yondaime that they will only be able to hold him down for a minute if they were lucky, which caused said man to quicken his hand signs, landing on the Bird hand sign as yelled out the name of the jutsu.

" **Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin!"**

Then a massive demonic-like figure appeared behind the Yondaime. The figure also had long shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude. It also had purple-colored skin, with a tantō in its mouth.

The Shinigami then wrapped its left arm with prayer beads, only to start chanting unintelligibly until a cursed seal appeared on its arms. He then drove his arm through Minato's soul, thus allowing the Yellow Flash to start with sealing the Kyūbi.

At first there wasn't a target for the Kyūbi to be seal in, until Minato directed the Kyūbi's soul towards the tri-pronged kunai wrapped in a small barrier, to with the Shinigami obliged and continued with the sealing.

The Kyūbi tried harder to resist the toads that held him down, but eventually too much of it went through the barrier, and was unable to do anything else. The toads even stabbed the Kyūbi a few times, trying to keep it at bay. Though none of their weapons even scratched the Bijū.

On the other side, where Hiruzen stood with Minato's other special kunai, a small glow started to form on the kunai, only for a lot red-orange chakra to pass through it, and went into the stomach of Naruto.

The effect lasted for only a few minutes, giving Tsunade only a few more seconds to complete her jutsu. The umbilical cord that connected Kushina and Naruto snapped, only for the fetus to continue on its path. After a few seconds, it reached Tsunade, and she prepared her for a lot of pain.

The five month old baby went inside Tsunade, where a small uterus already awaited the fetus. Though it it was any other person, the uterus would have tore and eventually would have killed the woman.

With Tsunade though, hers just continued to expand until it eventually became the right size for the five month old baby. Inside Tsunade a lot of different events took place, making it almost seem like she had been pregnant for the past five months as he stomach also began to grew, which caused a lot of pain for the Slug Sannin.

Luckily her summoning too away most of the pain that she felt, and also did the same for Kushina when the baby left her.

It only lasted for about five minutes, as Tsunade then released her jutsu. First her summoning disappointed into a puff of smoke, revealing that it had gone back to where it came from. Then a small diamond-like crystal formed on her forehead yet again, signifying that her seal was back up. The **Sōzō Saisei** technique also even faded when he seal activated once again.

All that was left now as Kushina who looked too warn out to lift a muscle, a surprised Hiruzen and Shizune, and a very tired, yet also very pregnant looking Tsunade, who also seemed to be in pain.

"You okay Tsunade-sama?" Kushina managed to ask, finding her last breath to talk. Tsunade then lifted herself up with the help of her apprentice. She then took a look at the Uzumaki woman, as tears form in her eyes once again.

Today was a very hard day for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, as Uzumaki Kushina began to drift off, only to say one last thing to Tsunade.

"Take good care of him Tsunade. You'll make an amazing mother. Love him as much as I do"

With that, she gave her last breath, causing everyone to start crying, even the Sandaime himself started to sob at the display.

Namikaze Minato also stood there for a few seconds, having heard everything that his wife just said. He smiled up into the night sky, looking at the moon.

"Take care of Konoha for me, Sandaime-sama" he said, only to turn his sight to the village once again.

"I leave all I have to you, my son. I love you"

Those were the last words of one of the strongest shinobi in history, as he his body fell to the ground when the Shinigami claimed his soul, only to disappear a few second later, as if he was never there.

* * *

A few feet away, the man in the orange mask look at the body of the Yondaime, feeling cheated about everything that had just happened.

He planned to destroy Konohagakure, but the Kyūbi had resisted a bit at time. It was that resistance that allowed the Yondaime to seal the Kyūbi once more. There was just one big problem that that man had just created for himself...he had no idea who the new Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko was.

' _I guess only time will tell. Eventually he or she, will be revealed. Then we can continue'_

The masked man, known as 'Uchiha Madara', turned his back to the body of the Yellow Flash, only to start walking away as he thought about the events that took place this day.

He forced summoned the Kyūbi no Yōko from his previous container, Uzumaki Kushina, and had it attack Konoha. He wanted to village to be destroyed, but he also wanted the Kyūbi to do a lot more. Though now he had to wait till the new Jinchūriki revealed him or herself. Whichever, he did not know.

He had watched the Yondaime battle, not wanting to do anything, as he just observed. Then when he started to seal the Kyūbi again, and used his own special kunai as a gateway, he just smiled underneath his mask.

'Madara' only had one last thought before he left, as he glanced back towards the body of the Yellow Flash.

' _It was good to see you again, sensei. Farewell'_

* * *

 _ **Chapter done. Holy cow. This chapter took me the entire day to write. For real, the sun is even down right now. I did so much research on this chapter only, and went back so many times to change either words or check my grammar.**_

 _ **All I can say is...I'm dead tired.**_

 _ **I really hope you all like this chapter of my new story. I had so much fun writing it, I just hope you have fun reading it. There's so so much more that will happen in this story, and I'm looking forward to share it with everyone.**_

 _ **I also know I'm not very good with making people show emotions when reading my stories, but I'm trying hard to achieve that, just so you all can like my stories more. That allows me to write for you more, and makes me excited also.**_

 _ **The rewrite of my other story, The Red-Haired Kitsune, will be up soon. That story will also continue, but I will tell you all more about that. Just know that story will have so many things that's going to change to it.**_

 _ **Expect them soon.**_

 _ **Now for this chapter, all I can ask is one thing…**_

 _ **Please Review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Love it? Hate it? Review?**_

 _ **Until the next chapter everyone!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 _ **Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter 2. I really hope you all like. But before I start, I just want to say thank you all so much for the support that this story has gotten so far. It means a lot. And honestly, I didn't think anyone would like my idea, let alone this story.**_

 _ **I am really grateful that this story got so many likes and faves already in such a short time. I will do my best to not disappoint anyone with this story, so you don't have to worry about me ruining it. If by some small change I do make a mistake, please feel free to tell me so that I can change it.**_

 _ **I really do not mind at all to go back into my previous chapters to do what I can to fix and change the story for the better. Though I also just wanna give a massive thanks to**_ _ **onijutsu**_ _ **. Because this person, my writing, to my knowledge at least, has gotten a bit better. And so has my word usage. So if you're reading this story also, thank you so much for the help and for giving me that website to choose better words. I use it now every time I start writing a new chapter for a story.**_

 _ **I also want to say thank you all so much, for pushing me. I don't know how many of my other stories readers are here, but thank you for helping me with my English. I'm saying this also because of that website I use now to choose better words, Thesaurus, that is like reading a fun dictionary. I'm now starting to learn new words that I never thought I'd use. I don't want my stories to be dull, so I don't mind learning anything anytime.**_

 _ **Anyway, with that out of the way…**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Naruto and all it's content is owned by Kishimoto, not me.**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **: This story is rated M for a reason. Viewer discretion is advised, for this story contains Adult Content of all categories. You have been warned.**_

* * *

 **A Pregnant Sannin**

* * *

Tsunade laid on her bed as she stared at the ceiling, going through everything that happened only two days ago. The attack of the Kyūbi had everyone on high alert. Civilians and shinobi alike had lost many of their loved ones during the attack, for the force that was the Kyūbi was too great for them to tame without any casualties. Though they didn't expect to go from a peaceful village to a heartbroken one in just one night.

What was even more grief-structuring, was when the ANBU, send by Sarutobi Hiruzen, found their Hokage dead. They couldn't believe that the Yellow Flash had died fighting the Kyūbi, even if it was somewhat expected when facing off against the strongest of Bijū.

Then to top that off, they soon learned of the death of the Yondaime's wife. Only a few knew of her being pregnant, for safety reason that is. But everyone knew that Minato was married to the Uzumaki Kushina, the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko.

They did however blame her for the attack of the Kyūbi when they didn't know of her death, for that was one secret that everyone knew...that Kushina was the jailor of the Kyūbi. They tried to keep that a secret at one point, thought being a Jinchūriki was never something that could be kept a secret for long.

Today was the day that they would bury their dead, which made the clouds that soared over Konohagakure even more ironic. For people took it as if the sky itself was crying for what they lost.

Tsunade however had thoughts on a different matter however. For after she finished with everything in the Hokage tower, she, with the help of Shizune, quickly made their way back towards the Senju compound. The blonde sannin also made quick use of her jutsu that hid her stomach, as she didn't want anyone else to know of her being pregnant.

People already assumed that the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyūbi no Yōko, but it was only a few that knew the truth behind the Bijū.

That truth being that no Bijū can be killed, ever. You can't kill something make out of chakra. And the only way to contain the Kyūbi, was to seal it in a human body. Every other Bijū could be sealed inside something that wasn't a human, though that had to be a pretty amazing seal to hold such a beast.

The Kyūbi however was the only one of the nine that had to be seal into a human being. But even that had its problems, for the people that knew about the way the Kyūbi was sealed all believed that said Bijū could only be sealed away into a member of the Uzumaki Clan.

With none left however, made many of them question of that the Yondaime had done with the beast. They figured that he just resealed it into his wife, or even perhaps his unborn child, if there even was a way for that to happy. Only when news got out of her death had they began to ask Hiruzen of what had happened with the beast, if he knew at all.

He only had one answer though, even if he knew it was a lie.

' _I do not know'_

Some of the council members wanted to ask more or try to pressure the aging man, but they knew they had no idea of even trying that, for the old man wasn't there when the Yondaime died. So they just all backed away, thinking that the Kyūbi was gone for the moment. No one knew of any other Uzumaki member that is still alive, so they thought that maybe the Yondaime sealed the beast into himself before his death, taking the beast with him.

That at least got the Slug Sannin to relax a little at least, for she didn't want anyone to know about what happened in the Hokage tower. Only Hiruzen and Shizune knew of what happened, safe for Minato and Kushina, although the dead can't speak anymore at least. So they had their secret that was to be kept hidden, and it was even something that Tsunade made her old sensei swore to never reveal.

He however wanted to tell Jiraiya, his other old pupil, for he was the godfather to the child and had a right to know. That was what Hiruzen told her, only to have his only female student threaten him.

' _You will not tell anyone about this sensei. Not Jiraiya, not anyone. He may have been the godfather of Naruto before, but he is not anymore. So he has no right to know, and neither does anyone else. Tell him, and I will quit being a shinobi'_ she had told him before she left, not waiting for the old man to reply.

Hiruzen was left stunned by what she had said, for he didn't think that she hated her old team mate that much. Then again, being a self proclaimed 'Super Pervert' did make her hate him more, and he did also think of the child that Tsunade now carried. That only led him to think of what would happen in the future, for when the Toad Sannin found out about his teammate having a child.

The blonde sannin only groaned once more while laying on her bed, her thoughts being disturbed by her aching stomach. She knew of women that had been pregnant in the past that she had helped in some ways, but now Senju Tsunade was beginning to feel for herself of what it's like to be pregnant.

Her body had five months to make up for. That was another side effect, one that she didn't tell anyone about, not even Shizune. Tsunade however knew of all the consequences that is to await her decisioning, one of them being that he body had to adjust to her being pregnant.

Sure she used her forbidden jutsu to help her at first, which had cost her a lot of chakra and a bit of discomfort, though now was the beginning of a very long pregnancy, which started with her body being in pain every now and then.

She didn't want to think of anything else, though she did however direct her gaze onto her now visibly pregnant stomach. Tsunade felt proud of what she accomplished, though sad of what had caused it all to happen. She also never thought of using the jutsu she made, for it had no purpose if the user's body couldn't handle it.

Tsunade then had another thought, one that made her a little happy, yet also scared her a little. She had made the decision to carry the child in her own womb, one that she didn't regret at all. It was an idea that popped up into her head in the spur of the moment, one that she didn't know of where it came from.

Only Kushina's last words to her made her realize what she truly had done, and what it meant to her.

' _I'm going to be a mother. Me, of all people...a mother'_

That thought scared Tsunade a little, for taking care of the child and raising one was never on her to do list. Sure she had the thought of having a child when she was younger, but that all went away when her ex-lover, Dan, died.

She threw herself into the world of gambling and drinking, never really doing anything much worthy of shinobi material after the death of her old lover and her younger brother. Now however, while looking at her bulging stomach, Tsunade realized another thing.

' _I'm going to have to give up drinking and gambling, for this child... For my child'_

It was then that a small smile formed on the blonde's face, as she began to truly feel the one emotion that she thought she deserted...love. She loved the baby inside of her, and she would do anything to be his mother.

Not his adopted mother, but his blood...her blood. She knew of everything that was to happen in the next five months, the one being that she would have to carry the child for five months instead of four. The reason for that being the jutsu she used, and one of its other side effects.

There was a list of side effects that the jutsu had that she knew of, but Tsunade smiled as she told herself "I would do it again in a heartbeat, consequences to damned"

"What was that Tsunade-sama?" came a voice from the door only a few feet away, which gained the Slug Sannin's attention. She turned to look at who spoke, only to see her student opening the door that led to her bedroom.

"Oh nothing, I was talking to myself" Tsunade answered, only to realize how that sounded.

Shizune however just giggled as she approached her sensei, again taking the chance to speak when she was close enough.

"How are you feeling today Tsunade-sama?" the young girl asked with genuine concern in her voice tone, for she knew of a few of the side effects of the jutsu her sensei used.

"To be honest with you...crap. But that is to be expected after all" she told her student with a smile, one that made the young girl look at her with a slight smile herself.

"You're really looking forward to being a mother that much Tsunade-sama?" she asked, still a bit worried about her sensei, though she could see the happiness behind her smile as she looked at her stomach.

It wasn't a huge bulge, but it was big enough to make out that the blonde sannin was pregnant and not gaining weight. That was another reason why Tsunade would use her jutsu to hide her pregnant stomach. For bless the poor fool that would call the Slug Sannin fat, for the person would need it after she is done with him or her.

"I really am. This child is going to change my life" she told the young girl, receiving a giggle in return.

"Oh I think he already has changed you, Tsunade-sama. Just being using that jutsu and taking the risk that you had changed you. Or well, that's what I think" Shizune responded as she too looked at the older woman's stomach for a moment.

Tsunade just smiled at that, for she knew the young girl was right. She had told herself, after everything took place, that she had made the decision for Kushina. It was only now that she realized that she also made the decision for herself, for she needed something to take her mind off of everything that she had lost.

And what better way, than to be a mother and raise a child. She didn't look forward to everything that is to happen with her, but she told herself that she could handle it. Now was the time to test that.

As if one queue, Tsunade began to feel a bit strange, only for the blonde sannin to bolt up from the bed as she headed towards the bathroom. She quickly swung open the doors, then went to kneel at the toilet.

Seeing this, Shizune quickly jumped up as she knew what was about to happen. She rushed to the older woman, only in time as she brought her hair out of her face when Tsunade began to throw up.

It only lasted for a couple of seconds, but morning sickness came to the Slug Sannin, and faster than she had thought it would. It even surprised the younger woman, for she didn't think her sensei would show pregnancy signs so early.

Then again, she didn't know much about the jutsu the older woman used, so she just supported her by holding her hair back, making sure that she didn't mess it up more that it already was. Sure Tsunade only woke up a little while ago, for it was still early in the morning, but she didn't think the older woman would want to throw up on her hair.

When she was done, Tsunade slowly moved away from the toilet, making sure she flushed it after she was finished.

"Ugh. This is going to be a long pregnancy" the blonde woman spoke, most to herself however.

"Well I'll help as much as I can sensei" Shizune told the older woman, receiving a small smile in return.

"Thank you Shizune, I really appreciate that" Tsunade replied, getting up afterwards as she then headed towards the sink to clean her mouth.

"I'm going to guess our plans for leaving the village is also on hold?" the younger woman question all of a sudden, forcing Tsunade to think of that part of her original plan.

"No, we are still leaving" the Slug Sannin began, only to be interrupted by her young student when she wanted to continue.

"But…" Shizune began, getting interrupted herself before she could even say much.

"That's final" came a harsh voice from the older woman, making it seem like the old Tsunade...the one that wasn't pregnant.

"This village can not know about any of this. Not for a while at least. And that is only about me being with child now. _The rest_...:" Tsunade said, making sure her apprentice knew what she meant when she said _the rest_ before continuing "...will never be known by anyone but me, you and Sarutobi-sensei" she finished, now standing straight once more while in her nightgown.

She chose said gown to sleep in to help her relax, but more so for her bulging stomach to be comfortable. Tsunade didn't have any other clothes that would fit her in her current condition she she could sleep in, so she knew that she would have to go shopping before they depart.

"I understand that Sensei. It's just that I think the village will need us with everything that happened" Shizune told the older woman.

With a sigh, Tsunade spoke. "I know everything will be rough for the village for the next couple of years, but I can't help them" the blonde began as she then directed towards her stomach with her left hand. "Or have you already forgotten, which I think is impossible as I was throwing up only a couple minutes ago"

Before the young girl could respond however, Tsunade continued. "Look Shizune, you can stay here and help if you want to, but I'm leaving. Before it was just to get away from everything that I have lost and to try and forget about the pain, but now I have a responsibility bigger than anything I have ever had before. That and this village will change a lot in the coming years, which I do not wish to be apart off"

"That and I don't want my child to grow up in a village that was attack by the Kyūbi, only to...well you know the rest. I'm not taking that change. If anyone finds out about _it_ , then his life will become a nightmare. And that is something I would never allow. This is my child, and I made that decision. I am leaving Konoha, with or without you" the blonde sannin finished as she walked out of the bathroom, heading straight towards the kitchen.

She knew that she could talk about the Kyūbi freely in her own compound, for there was a lot of seals placed around the place to keep prying ears away. Though she didn't want to take that change, as Tsunade knew about all the power hungry people that resided within Konoha.

When she got to the kitchen, she quickly opened the cupboards to find something to eat, getting her morning started with a good breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. She also got herself a glass of orange juice while waiting for the eggs to finish in the pan, only to be interrupted by the voice of her student while drinking.

"I'm sorry about that Tsunade-sama. I didn't think of everything you said" young girl began, giving a slight bow to her sensei as a sign of apology, continuing after she stood straight again. "I'll go with you, for I wish to help you with everything I can" Shizune finished while looking to the eyes of the Slug Sannin.

"Then it's settled. We will leave in two days" Tsunade said, returning to her scrambled eggs and toast afterwards. When that was done, she quickly set two plates, one for her and one for Shizune, to which the younger girl thanked and happily accepted.

It only took them a couple of minutes to finish with their breakfast, while also making small talk during everything. The spoke about their upcoming departure the most, but also about the memorial that was to be taken place in a couple of hours. That however got the both of them to look at their plates with sad faces, remembering everything that had happened yet again.

Sure it didn't leave their minds at all, especially Shizune as she was one of the medic-nin that helped at the hospital the day before yet again, but it was a little lost to the older woman as she just couldn't stop thinking about the child was now within her. It did however get her to think a few times of Kushina, which got her mood down, but then she would just think of the child again and of Kushina saying that she will make a great mother.

She didn't want to even think of how hard that all must have been for the red-haired woman, giving up her child as the only way for him to keep in living. But she knew that she would have probably done the same thing if she was in the same position and someone close to her offered the same thing and would survive afterwards.

For who would be selfish enough to say no and let the child that had yet to have a life die with the mother. Even though it's a shinobi world, any mother who had yet to give birth and was giving the same choice, would make the same choice that Kushina had if that meant that her child got to live.

Though it could never be certain, for one it's a shinobi world for starters, then there is a lot of woman who would think of something like that as wrong. Though that is only because it would make the mother jealous...jealous that someone else got to raise the child she wanted to raise. Another thing that would make it uncertain is that Tsunade was the first one to ever do it, so no one ever before he had yet to even think of that possibility, so no one else could truly say that they would make the same choice as Kushina if they were in the same position.

After they were done, Shizune quickly took their plates to go and wash it, which gave Tsunade the change take a hot bath, something which she enjoyed a lot. Though after the tub was full and the blonde sannin got in, her thought again were directed towards the child in her womb.

' _They said that they wanted to name him Naruto. I think that is a beautiful name, and they deserved to name him for it is also their child. Or was, or….ugh'_

That only got her to shook her head, causing the water to ripple a little as her breasts swayed with her head motion. It was only then that the older woman looked at her breasts, thankful that they weren't sore just yet.

Tsunade knew about pregnancies. Being the best medic-nin in the world had to mean that you had a lot of knowledge, especially when it came to the body. She knew that her breasts would eventually grow even more, which means she would start lactating soon. It was another thing that the blonde didn't look forward to, as the thought of her breasts hurting really got her to frown.

All the pain and stress and effects that she would have to endure the next five months really got Tsunade to think even more about her decision. Though she did smile at the outcome, which would make her a mother.

There was however a lot of other thoughts running through her brain while she relaxed in the hot water. Some of them being of all the effects that is to take place with her body. The five months that Kushina was pregnant with Naruto, now had to catch up with Tsunade's body. Luckily for her, she knew how to make that work and how to lessen the pain or whatever was to happen.

Any other woman would end up either having a miscarriage, or even end up dead herself if she was in Tsunade's place right now.

The body had to catch up with the pregnancy while other effects of the term she was in had to continue, or else the body would just keep on trying to catch up. So that meant her pregnancy symptoms are going to be double of what any other normal pregnancy would be. It also meant that Tsunade was going to have one heck of a messed up pregnancy, and one that her body will have to be able to handle, or she could lose the child.

That thought alone scared Tsunade more than anything else ever before, as she didn't think she would be able to continue like she did before if she lost the child. Her child.

"I don't care what I have to endure, I will do it for my child. I love you Naruto. Mommy will endure it for you, all I ask is that you enter this world safely, so that mommy can take good care of you" she spoke to herself in a low tone, but also while looking at her stomach as she hoped her baby could hear her.

The baby inside her was five month pregnant, or eighteen weeks if you will, which also meant that she was in her second trimester. That also meant that the baby could start to move soon, to adjust his body for when he enters the world.

Tsunade just continued to stare at her stomach, already starting to feel like a mother, even if it was just two days ago that she had became one. She was about to drift further into her world of thoughts, only to be interrupted by something that made her eyes grow wide.

This day for Konohagakure was one of its saddest in a very long time, as everyone was heartbroken at what had happened. It was only one blonde Slug Sannin that was currently one of the happiest women in the world, as the baby inside of her just kicked.

It also meant that the jutsu she used was successful, as she didn't really have anything to make sure that the baby was still alive and well. She could only hope. But no signs of a miscarriage had to mean that the baby was okay. That however was now confirmed, as the eighteen week old baby inside of Tsunade's womb just kicked, after only being two days inside the blonde sannin.

The thoughts of the memorial and the events that took place simply two days ago vanished from the blonde's mind when she felt the kick. She didn't know why, but that simple gesture made her feel so loved by the baby inside of her. Tsunade told him that she loved him, and he responded with a kick. And that was all it took for the blonde as she did the only thing she could think of at that moment.

"SHIZUNE!" she screamed out loudly with so much joy behind her voice, hoping her student could hear her.

It only took a few seconds as the door to her bathroom swung open, and on the other side of it stood a few worried looking dark haired girl who quickly went to her sensei's side, dismissing the thought of her being in the bathe.

"Tsunade-sama, what's wrong?!" the young girl questioned, not seeing what was wrong with the older woman as she could only see a large smile on her face.

Without answering, Tsunade quickly grabbed the younger girl's hand, only to place it on top of her bulging stomach, not caring that she was getting her student's hand wet.

Shizune for one had no idea what to expect, and was about to voice her thoughts, only to be interrupted by the kick she felt that came from her teacher's stomach. Realization her the younger woman as a huge smile also formed on her face, directing her gaze to the older woman's stomach.

"He kicked?! That's amazing Tsunade-sama!" she said while still smiling, leaving her hand for a few more seconds on her stomach before removing it.

"This morning sure has a lot of surprises" the dark haired woman said, now looking at the older woman, who was still just looking at her own stomach.

"It sure has, and I truly can say that I can't wait for the rest of it. If I get to feel his kicks every now and then, then that is more than enough for me" Tsunade said, finally turning her gaze from her stomach towards her student, who was now standing next to her.

She didn't mind at all to show the younger woman her naked body, for she was a woman too. Tsunade was just very glad that a certain 'Super Pervert' wasn't nearby to ruin the moment. They wanted to continue speaking, but that was disrupted when a knock came from the front door of the regular size two story house.

The walls weren't that think, though they were neither thin. Plus they were on the first floor as well, which made them able to hear the knock.

Shizune quickly turned around to head to the door, wondering who was at the Senju compound this early in the morning.

Tsunade for her part had quickly gotten out of the bathtub, as she then ran towards her room which was luckily just next to the bathroom. She had a towel around her when she left the bathroom at least, though she was still pretty wet.

She quickly went to dry herself and got dressed while Shizune answered the door, only to remember to hide her pregnant stomach.

When the younger girl opened the door, she got a surprise. On the other side of the doorway stood the only other sannin that was still loyal to Konoha, who for one didn't look happy at all.

"J..Jiraiya-sama? I didn't know you were back. What brings you here this early in the morning?" the young woman asked, still a little shocked even that the old pervert had knocked on the door. Usually he would just jump through any open window he could find, so that got her to worry a little.

"Ah Shizune, morning" came the voice of the Toad Sannin, who was rubbing the back of his head while trying to put up a fake smile.

"I was wondering if Tsunade-hime was up. I want to talk to her about something" Jiraiya said with a sad tone in his voice, one that he tried to hide. Shizune however noticed this, and wondered what he wanted to talk about. She knew why he was sad, for the entire village was sad for the same reason. Although she guessed he was way worse, seeing that she knew that Jiraiya and Minato were close.

"Sure, come on in. Tsunade-sama is just busy at the moment, but I will go tell her that you are here" she said, making sure not to mention that she was getting dressed. For she knew that would probably make the old 'Super Pervert' side come out, even in his sad state.

She was about to go to her teacher's room, only for said blonde sannin to walk out of her room and to come into vision of the two at the front door. Turning her head, Tsunade just sighed.

"Jiraiya, what brings you here?" the blonde asked as she walked towards her living room, which was in sight of the front door as well. Taking a seat, Tsunade look up at her old teammate.

Jiraiya also walked towards the living room, only to take a seat on the couch at the opposite end of where Tsunade sat.

"Morning to you too hime" Jiraiya started, only for the blonde sannin to harden her gaze at the white-haired man. She didn't like being called that, as she was the last Senju and didn't like the title at all. Well, she wasn't the last Senju...anymore.

"I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing...after everything that happened I mean" he continuing, feeling even more sad than he was before at the mention of the events that took place two days ago.

Tsunade sighed as she truly felt sorry for her ex-teammate, but she knew that he probably had a better reason for coming to the Senju compound to just check up on her. She folded her arms under her breasts, which caused them the rise a little.

That only made the Toad Sannin smile a little as he eyes her boobs, which caused Tsunade to becoming even more irritated.

"Where do you think you're looking at?!" came the voice of a loud Tsunade, causing the white-haired man to look up and into her eyes. What he saw shocked him a little, but not much. Tsunade was angry, but more that usual when he was caught looking at her breasts.

"Tell me what you brought you here, or get out you pervert!" Tsunade said, still angry at him for looking at her in that way. Sure she was use to it, but she never liked it. That was one thing that everyone knew about Senju Tsunade...she hated perverts.

Jiraiya quickly got what he wanted to talk about, as he voiced just that.

"I heard from sensei that before _everything_ you were planning on leaving. Do you still intend to leave?" he asked, not knowing what to expect. He had seen the shape of the village and he also passed the hospital, which was crowded with injured people. That only made the aging pervert to regret not being here to help his student even more.

"To answer that truthfully, yes" she told her ex-teammate, who was a little surprised at her answer.

"But why? The village is in desperate need of medic-nin, especially the best one in the world" he tried to argue, only to be shut down by his fellow sannin.

"Yes it is sad what happened, and I will miss them dearly. But this village can handle itself without me. They can train other medic-nin…" she began, only this time for her to be interrupted by the white-haired man.

"You can't be serious Tsunade. The village needs you now more than ever! Have you seen all the injured?!" he questioned, a little louder than he had wanted to. Before he could say anything else, Tsunade stood up and went to him, lifting the Toad Sannin up by his vest.

"How dare you?! I gave everything to this village, and what did I get out of it? Nothing! I lost Dan and my brother to his village, then I had to watch as my friend die right before my eyes! I will not lose anyone close to me ever again!" she told him in a rather harsh tone of voice, which was to be expected from someone who had felt the pain of losing her precious people to her once before. And she was not about to lose her child to Konoha also, but that she kept to herself.

Two days pregnant wouldn't mean much to many people, but when you used a forbidden jutsu that could have killed not only the user but also everyone else participating in the jutsu, really makes you grateful for what you have. Not to mention the kick she felt earlier, which was the only thing keeping her a little calm. That also made her happy to be pregnant, and she just couldn't stop admitting to be a mother.

For someone who had lost so much and who had no blood relatives left, no husband or family at all...for such a person to have a child meant the world to Tsunade, and she would endure the worst the world could throw at her if that meant that the end result ends up with her being a mother and having a family.

So for someone to come into her house and tell her that the village needs her now more than ever, was like a slap in the face for Tsunade. She already sacrificed so much for Konohagakure, that it was now time for her to get something in return, something that she wanted for herself. She didn't care if that was selfish, Tsunade wanted it. She wanted to be a mother to her baby boy, and not even an entire village will stand in her way of getting what she wanted.

"Get out Jiraiya! And don't speak to me again about this village. If I don't see you at the memorial, then I will bid you farewell. That's more than you deserve. You were my teammate once, but when I needed you, you weren't there. So leave, and don't come searching for me when I'm gone" she said before throwing him to onto the couch as she then turned around and headed towards her room.

Jiraiya was at a loss of words, not knowing that was how she truly felt. He felt even more ashamed of himself, so he just got up and left, but only after bidding the both of them goodbye.

Shizune for her part was also stunned by the display of what just transpired, but she also knew of her sensei being pregnant, something which Jiraiya didn't and probably wouldn't know for some time.

She then went to the door after Jiraiya left, closing the door after the white-haired man before she turned to head towards her sensei's room, where Tsunade laid on her bed while looking at the ceiling.

"Tsunade-sama, is everything okay?" the dark haired woman asked, a little worried still about what happened a few minutes ago.

"I'm okay Shizune. I just want to be left alone with my baby for a little while" she said, calling her son her baby as she didn't know where Jiraiya was. He left the house sure, but in the past she had caught him peering at her window as he tried to take a peek into the blonde woman's bedroom, so she called him that to confuse him if he was nearby.

Shizune nodded at this with a small smile on her face, one that quickly dissipated as fast as it came.

"Then I'm going to head to the hospital to lend them a hand" the younger woman said, receiving a nod from the older woman as she was now just laying with her head on her pillow while rubbing her tummy as gently as possible, a small smile forming on her face.

That only got Shizune to giggle softly, thinking that her teacher was just having mood swings so early already.

' _Tsunade-sama is going to probably have the toughest five months of her life, but most likely the happiest until her child is born'_

With that, the dark haired girl left the Senju compound as she headed towards the hospital, leaving her sensei to her own.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen walked through his doorway that led to his living room in his house, greeted by the site of his wife sitting in one of the chairs in the room. He made his way to sit next to her, a small frown on his face.

Biwako turned to face her husband while she also had a small frown on her face. As he sat next to her, the both of them took hand in hand.

"Today is going to be a very hard day for Konoha" the aging woman said while looking at her husband, a sad tone behind her voice while she spoke.

"I am ready for it. Though I don't know if I want to take the mantle of Hokage again" Hiruzen said, giving a small sigh after he spoke, for he knew the work that awaited him if he accepted the position again.

"Then why not give the position to either Tsunade or Jiraiya? Surly one of them could take it" she spoke, though she had a little distaste in her mouth when she mentioned her husband's perverted student.

"Jiraiya wouldn't accept the position as he still runs the Konoha Spy Network" the aging man began, only to have a form form on his face once more before he continued. "As for Tsunade, I don't think she will take it. For a lot has happened during the last two days, especially for her" he finished, earning a raised eyebrow from his wife.

"Oh, and why's that?" she asked with a curious tone of voice, truly curious about what could have happened with Tsunade while the Kyūbi attacked the village.

"I'm sorry Biwa, but she made me promise to not tell anyone. All I can say is that I now believe that Tsunade-chan is probably the strongest woman ever for what she did" he told his wife, making her even more curious than before.

She at least knew what promises meant to him, so she didn't pressure him into telling her as her mind drifted once more to the same thoughts she had before her husband arrived.

' _Kushina-chan...Naruto-kun'_ was all she thought, for she truly cared for the red-haired woman and her child, which was now both dead.

She always said women were stronger than men, for they had to carry a living human being inside of them for nine months. Something that a man would never be able to do. The pain of giving birth is something men would never feel, though now her thoughts were clouded by what had happened.

A mother dying with her child, while she carried him in her womb for five months. The world was cruel, even more so when you live among beasts with nine tails that's as large as the Hokage Mountain itself. Then it's just a test of survival.

Sadly not only Kushina, but also her son and husband had not survived the cruel world. She wanted to tell Minto be a better Hokage, but that was a bit too late now.

Hiruzen and his wife just sat next to each other for a while, still holding hands. For when your village falls apart, you need at least a little love to keep you going and to help rebuild it.

They made small talk for a little while, even if some of it seemed way to intelligent for normal people. When Hiruzen looked outside and saw the shared of the sun, he just sighed.

"It's almost time for the memorial" the aging Sandaime said before he and his wife got up, heading towards the door. They both knew that tough times was about to hit Konohagakure, and they knew they had to make the most of it and survive.

Biwako was also a little exhausted, as she had spend the entire previous day at the hospital, tending to the wounded and helping as much as she could. She knew she was at least a good medic-nin, but she also wondered where their best was. Some had asked where Tsunade was, but no one knew. Though Shizune had told them after a while that she wasn't at her best, but then she also told them to not ask questions.

* * *

The time came for the memorial of the Yondaime Hokage and his family, which got everyone even more upset than they already were. Everyone else who had lost loved one already did what they could with some help to bury their deceased, even if that was yet to be finished.

Everyone gathered in front of the Hokage Tower, the place where they knew the Sandaime would most likely speak. The graveyard was just close to it, where they had already build a huge stone like pillar to grave in the names of everyone that was killed during the attack of the Kyūbi.

For they were not just mourning the loss of their Yondaime, but they were also mourning the loss of the own loved ones.

Soon the entire street was packed with all of people of Konoha, even a few injured patients that was able to stand was in front of the Hokage tower. They could see the top cleary as the Sandaime Hokage made his way to the top, taking in the sight of everyone in front of him and what the village still had.

In the crowd of people stood many shinobi, some more sad than others. Among them stood all the members of each clan, along with their respected clan heads. Uchiha Fugaku was saddened by the loss of a very powerful man, a man that he respected.

Next to him however, stood his very pregnant looking wife, Uchiha Mikoto. Said woman had a huge belly, who was almost on her due date. She was also sobbing silently, but for a different reason that what her husband was sad for.

"I'll miss you so much Kushina" she spoke softly as only her husband could hear, which got the Uchiha clan head a little sad also. He hated seeing his wife saddened, but he also knew that here was a time to mourn your dead, and then a time to be strong. So he just let her sob, knowing that it would get out of hand as he also knew she was controlling herself as much as possible, for the sake of their unborn child.

A few feet away from them stood probably the saddest person among the crowd, along with a white-haired teenager that had one of his eyes covered as well as his lower part of his face.

Jiraiya was sad for a lot of reasons, the first being of the death of his student and his family. He blamed himself for their deaths, for not being there to help his sturnet. He also blamed himself for the loss of his godson, which saddened him even more. They were his family, and now they were gone.

He swore to himself that whomever did this, will pay. Being a master in the arts of Fūinjutsu meant that he knew of the seal used on Kushina, but he also knew that a seal couldn't just be ripped apart like it did.

Kakashi for one was saddened for not being of any use to his sensei, and for failing him. He had promised him that he would protect his son, but now he was gone along with the entire Namikaze family. He already lost his best friends, but now he also lost his family.

' _I will become stronger sensei, I promise you. I won't fail you again'_

The Toad Sannin lifted his head a little, as he was looking at the ground in his saddened state. He looked to his left as he spotted the blonde sannin he spoke with earlier, only to become more sad than he already was. He then thought of Minato, as a few tears fell from his face. He thought of him as a son, and that made the Toad Sannin sob even more.

' _A father isn't suppose to bury his son'_

It took a minute for everyone to gaze up towards the tower in front of them, as Hiruzen approached even closer before he spoke, only to put a little chakra to his voice beforehand as he wanted to make sure that everyone heard him.

"People of Konoha! Today we mourn for our loved ones and everyone who died! Everyone has lost someone, but we all lost our Yondaime. He was the man who brought us peace, but he defended this village, our village, with his life. The Kyūbi was defeated by the Yellow Flash, even if that came at a prize. He will forever be in our hearts, so let's make him proud and defend the village he died for!"

Everyone cried even more after that, as they remembered what they lost yet again. It was still fresh to everyone, but to be reminded made them even more sad. But they knew the Sandaime was right. Their Yondaime died for them, now it's their turn to make him proud.

Although the message was clear to almost every shinobi above Jōnin ranked, as most of them knew that a Bijū can't be killed, and that it had to be sealed. Though that was a mystery for another day, as they mourned their dead.

Soon after the aging man spoke, they began to bury their dead. Though they also had to seal away the bodies of the Yondaime and his wife, because of the one technique that Tsunade reminded them off during the attack.

They were already weakened greatly, so they didn't want to have the ex-Konoha Snake Sannin resurrect the Yondaime to take the village while in its current state.

Tsunade and Shizune was also saddened by everything Hiruzen said, as they both sobbed at the thought of Kushina. The Slug Sannin especially sobbed a little more at the last words of Kushina, which she could still remember.

' _Love him as much as I do'_

That only made her wish that she didn't have to hide the fact that she was pregnant, for she wanted to at least show that to bring a little hope back to the village in its current state. Sure she didn't owe them anything, but part of her still loved the village her grandfather helped build.

Everyone only stayed until the Yondaime and his wife was fully buried, while the rest of the shinobi left to their posts. Sure there were a few that was on patrol, for you couldn't let an entire shinobi village mourn while not having some protection around, especially after having such a fatal blow dealt to them.

Kakashi also left for his patrol, followed by everyone else that helped him two days ago. Every clan also went about, and their clan leaders gave them orders. For they still didn't have a new Hokage, but that only got every clan head of Konohagakure, along with a few other leaders, to head toward the Hokage Tower and towards the meeting room.

Inside said meeting room stood Sarutobi Hiruzen, alongside Shimura Danzō. Hiruzen knew that Danzō was probably going to try and get everyone to vote to have him be Hokage, though the retired Sandaime had plans to come out of retirement.

It took a few minutes for the councilmen of Konoha to gather as they all sat down at the table, for they all spoke among themselves the previous day that they had to have a new Hokage.

Mourning passed, even if it was still fresh. But being one of the major shinobi villages forced them to make the decision as soon as possible. Sure some of them even had losses, but they had a village to run, especially now. And they needed a leader, for a village can only do so good without one.

They had sent word to their counties Daimyo, which only started that they had to appoint a new leader as soon as possible. It's started that the Daimyo of each country had to be there when a new selection was about if it was one of the major Elemental Villages, but it also stated that if during an attack and the previous Hokage died, that said village could appoint a new Hokage without the Daimyo's approval at the time being. For a village couldn't stand on its feet if it didn't have a head.

Danzō was the first one to speak after everyone settled into their chairs, drawing the attention to him. "So we are here to appoint a new Hokage. Anyone got any suggestions? If not, then I would like to suggest myself as being the Godaime Hokage" he spoke in his old war hawk tone, one that held a lot of experience, but also a lot of distaste.

They all knew that was coming, so Fugaku spoke up afterwards. "I do not believe that to be wise. Sure you have lots of experience with wars, but not more than Sandaime-sama. I vote that we re-appoint Sarutobi Hiruzen as the Hokage, for it would bring some peace to the village if they knew that The Professor was the Hokage once more" he finished, getting a cold glare from the old Shimura man.

Soon after they all began to talk amongst themselves, as Danzō just sat there with his mouth shut. He wanted to continue arguing with them to have him appointed as the new Hokage, but as old and experienced as he was, he knew that Hiruzen would most likely become Hokage again as he had more experience in that department that most other Kages for any other Elemental Nation, safe for the Tsuchikage probably.

It only took a few minutes, and once they were done, they all just asked the aging man if he was willing to take up the mantle once more.

When they got a "Yes" from him, the council of Konoha agreed to have the Sandaime come out of retirement, much to Danzō's dismay.

Konohagakure lost their Yondaime two days ago, but got their Sandaime back two days after. Some thought it a bit hasty, but they needed a leader in desperate times. And who better than The Professor.

* * *

The following day Tsunade again woke up feeling okay-ish, only for that to dissipate as soon as it arrived, as morning sickness came again. However this time Shizune didn't get there in time, as the young woman was too tired from all the work she had done the previous day, resulting in her sleeping in.

Luckily the blonde sannin grabbed her own hair, pulling them from her face as she threw up yet again. Afterwards she cleaned her mouth once more, only for her to make a mental note to remember to have her hair out of the way every time, as she didn't want anything bad to happy.

She then got out of her gown after she started filling the tub yet again with bathing water. But before she got in, she quickly went to the somewhat of a large mirror that resided in her bathroom luckily, as she just stood sideways and straight. Tsunade just smiled when she saw the bump was at least visible from the side as well, even clearly at that.

Afterward she just got into the tub once again, taking yet another steaming bathe while rubbing her stomach. She did talk to her baby for a little while, saying stuff like 'My little baby boy' or even telling him how much she already loved him, only for that love to steadily grow as he grew within in.

When she was done, Tsunade calmly and slowly this time at least, dried herself and got dressed yet again. Today she knew a few stores would be open, as she needed to buy some more comforting clothes before she departed.

As she got to her kitchen, a knock game from her door. She was immediately irritated, already thinking that it was Jiraiya once again. She quickly made her way towards the door, only to swing it up before she yelled.

"Don't you listen Jirai…" she began, but stopped when she saw that it wasn't said Toad Sannin.

"Kakashi?" she asked, receiving a nod from said man standing in front of her.

"Morning Tsunade-sama. I came here per request from Sandaime-sama as he wants to talk to you" he said, disappearing afterwards in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade knew it was regular for shinobi to do that, so she just sighed before she made her way towards the Hokage Tower. She wasn't at all surprised about him being re-appointed, as she could remember Minato saying that he should take over again.

Though she was getting more irritated by the minute as she drew closer to the tower, for she had an idea of what he wanted to talk about. Then again, the Slug Sannin already had her own plans and was going to make them happen, with or without his approval.

When she came to his office door, she gave a loud knock, getting a loud "Enter" from the other side.

As she entered the Hokage's office, she was a little surprised. For in the Sandaime's office stood not only the Sandaime himself, but only a few other members. Such as his wife, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Now Tsunade's blood began to boil, for she was getting ready to take off her hitai-ate if her old sensei broke his promise already.

"Ah Tsunade, just who we were waiting for" came the voice of the Sandaime who stood behind his desk.

Stepping closer, Tsunade looked down as her hair covered her face a little, seemingly making her look even more enraged than before.

"Sensei, what can I do for you?" she asked in a not so calm matter, which everyone caught onto directly.

Hiruzen sighed when he heard her tone of voice, but knew that he would at least keep the promise he made to her. He just wanted to see if he could maybe give her a little help in some way, so the old man began to speak.

"I know how this must look, and I am sorry about that. Though you have nothing to worry about, I keep my promises" he assured her, making Tsunade relax a little as she then looked up and into the eyes of her old sensei, waiting for him to continue after she just nodded.

"The reason I called you hear is because Jiraiya here told me that you still plan to leave. Is that correct?" he asked, wanting to make sure of what his white-haired student told him.

"That is correct Sandaime-sama. But before you continue, let me remind you that I do have the right to leave, for I am a sannin still. And if you deny me that and tell me that the village needs my dire attention in me being a medic-nin…" the blonde began, only to take off her hitai-ate as she held it in her hand, surprising everyone else in the room "...then you can have this back. You already know everything, but I do not...and sorry for this" Tsunade said, directing her gaze to everyone a little before she continued again "...I do not trust anyone. I love this village sure, for my grandfather helped built it. I also do trust some to some extent, but not with _that_ " finished the Slug Sannin, causing everyone to just stare at her with confusion and also a little worry, for they didn't know why she was acting like this.

After a few minutes, Hiruzen spoke up. "I see. Well I will allow you to leave then Tsunade, even if we need all the medic-nin we can get at the moment, for I understand. I just thought that maybe if I brought them here, that we could give you a little support of our own"

No one except the Sandaime and Tsunade knew what they were truly talking about, for they didn't know why she of all people would need support. She was the strongest woman they knew, and she proved it countless of times.

"Sensei, I appreciate that, but no. You need the help for the village, and I can manage on my own. But I can say that once I am ready, that I will let you know if you can tell them. I am sorry for keeping you all in the dark, but this is my decision and that is final. If the council needs an excuse of why I left when the village needs me, tell them I left to continue my research on becoming an even better medic-nin" the blonde sannin told him, making the old Kage sigh as he knew they were going to have a fit about this.

"Very well. One last question though. Where will you go?" the Sandaime asked, feeling concerned for his only female student.

"Wherever I want. That is all I can tell you sensei. Sorry, but you know the reason. I will contact you when I'm ready" Tsunade finished, turning around as she then left the Hokage tower. Jiraiya wanted to stop her, but he himself was stopped by the Sandaime as the old man just shook his head.

They all then turned their gazes towards the aging Kage, only for them all to ask what that was about.

"I am sorry everyone, but I can't tell you just yet. She made me promise" Hiruzen told them with true concern in his voice which was directed towards his old female student.

' _Be safe Tsunade, and become happy with Naruto. You deserve it'_

* * *

Tsunade just kept walking, as she calmed down fast when she just thought of her baby. She wanted to smile, but then she knew she would be jumped with questions. Everyone already greeted her when they saw her, for the all admired the blonde.

She just kept walking until she found herself in front of a clothing store, smiling a little as she walked in. Tsunade didn't truly want to smile while in the public. Call it stupid, but she didn't want to be the only one who had a little happiness in the village where everyone else was sad. It would just make her feel worse.

It took her a little while to find the isle where big and comfortable clothes were, big meaning for her stomach that is to keep growing for a few more months. Although when asked by the assistants of why she was buying such clothes, she just softly whispered to them that she wanted to hide her breasts a little better as she really hated perverts.

Knowing her reputation, they quickly accepted it. Only Tsunade knew that was a lie, but she couldn't just tell them that she was pregnant and wanted more comfortable clothes.

After a while she got a few more kimono for her, a few in different colors and some comfortable haori to match. It took a while for Trunade to finish shopping, as she payed the selected amount of ryō.

The Slug Sannin however did help at the hospital afterward a little, as she just summoned a weak clone to take her clothes back to the Senju compound. She tried to help as much as possible, however even that was troubling for the blonde as she felt the pain in her stomach.

That only got her to worry a lot, fearing that she had somehow hurt her child. She immediately stopped working, spotting Shizune in the hospital as well, but with her back turned to her. Tsunade hated feeling weak, but she couldn't help it, especially now. She didn't want to endanger her baby in any way, so she quickly made her way towards her student.

"Shizune, I need to get him. Mind to help me a little please?" the teacher asked the student, causing said girl to turn around. When she saw that her sensei was holding her stomach a little, she began to worry.

"Sure Tsunade-sama" she replied, helping the older woman to the Senju compound.

Afterwards they both just stayed at the house, with Tsunade laying on her bed and with Shizune packing their valuables and everything she knew they would need. Afterwards she just sealed them away in storage scrolls, which would make it easier for them to travel.

Night fell upon Konoha as sleep claimed the pregnant woman quickly, her hands round her pregnant belly. She didn't fear of anyone entering her room while she slept, for she had seals everywhere that protected her, some even warned her if they had an intruder while asleep, courtesy of her grandmother.

However the blonde had gotten other seals, for where she was planning on heading. She wanted her child to grow up as safe as possible, even in the world of shinobi.

* * *

Daytime came sooner than what Tsunade had hoped for, as she wanted to sleep a little more. Yet again morning sickness didn't allow that, forcing the pregnant woman to run from her bed towards the bathroom, throwing up yet again.

Today was the day that she would leave her home town, but she knew it was the right decision. Not only for herself, but also for her baby. He was a unborn Jinchūriki, and she didn't even want to think of that. Mainly because of what would happen if people found out, but also because it made her angry at the Yondaime.

After she was done with her morning routine, she, as well as Shizune, made their way out of the Senju compound and headed straight for gates that led to the outside of the village.

When she arrived there, she was greeted with the sight of Jiraiya, Kakashi, Biwako and surprisingly even the Sandaime, who she thought would be busy with work up to his ears.

She just sighed as she and Shizune neared them, stopping in front of them.

"I meant what I said, no one is stopping me. Also don't try to send anyone to follow me either" she told them, but only saw the Sandaime with a small smile.

"Tsunade, I know what you're going through is hard, but just know that even in this crisis, we will help you" the old man said, making the rest of them even more confused than they already are. They just came to greet her, but what Sarutobi continued to talk about was a mystery to them.

"I appreciate that sensei. But for now, I must take my leave" she said, only to approach the Sandaime as she leaned closer to his ear to whisper something to him. She had thought hard about the previous day and about everything that happened, so if telling these three would help them a little in some way, then she was willing to let that take.

She knew they wouldn't be able to find her once she was gone, not even Jiraiya and his spy network. Then again, she won't let them know everyone. Only a very small piece, which she told her sensei.

He nodded after her whisper, only for them all the bid the Slug Sannin and Shizune farewell.

That being done, the both of them left Konohagakure, as they headed towards the only place Tsunade knew would be safe for her baby...the old Senju Estate that was used during the wars before even the First Shinobi World War broke out. For it was the only place that only someone with the blood of a Senju could enter, or you had to be given the right of the Heir of the Senju to enter, no one else.

Luckily for them, Tsunade was the Senju Heir, although she just smiled and looked at her stomach again.

' _The next Senju heir, is my little Naruto'_

They did however travel by trees, using chakra to speed up their pace. Tsunade also had to use another jutsu to help her keep her pain under control, for she wanted to get as much distance between them and Konoha as possible.

* * *

Back in Konoha, everyone that bade Tsunade and Shizune farewell was in suspense. They really wanted to know what was going on, though they didn't show it much, or tried at least as they tried to act professional.

Hiruzen however told them to wait and come back at the end of the day, using the excuse of him having a lot of work to do to get him out of the situation he knew was about to come.

The day passed by quicker than what the old man had hoped for, as he had word hard and long. But now it came down to it once again with his wife, Jiraiya and Kakashi standing in front of him.

Hiruzen had thought of what Tsunade told him earlier that day, but that also got him to make a decision of his own. So starting back at the three people in front of him, he began to speak.

"I know Tsunande acted a lot differently than she normally does, but there is a good reason for that. Though I am unable to share that with you, for I believe it is her own right to tell you all when the time comes. It was wrong of me to try and pressure her into sharing her secrets, so I only ask that you all drop it. Eventually she will come back, and by then if she is truly ready herself, then she will tell you" the Sandaime Hokage said, causing the other three members in the office to just sigh. They wanted to know what they were talking about, but they also knew it was wrong to pressure someone into sharing something that they clearly were uncomfortable with to share.

It also got them to act unprofessional, something they didn't like to do at all. So with that, the three Konoha members in front of the Hokage just nodded in understatement, only for Kakashi and Jiraiya to leave.

When left alone, Biwako turned to her husband with a small smile on her face. "I'm glad someone acted more professionally at least. It was also wrong of me to pry, and I am sorry for that. I don't mind to wait for whatever it is that she is hiding. All I hope is that she is okay"

That got the Sandaime to nod in agreement as then stood up from where he sat, walking around the table as he then walked out of his office, hand in hand with his wife.

 _'I will see you soon Tsunade'_

* * *

 _ **And that is chapter 2 everyone. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I want to say however that I am really sorry for the late updates on my stories. I've been a little busy this month, but I also had to do so much research on his story and all on pregnancy stuff. Also I did make a few changes at the end, for I didn't want her secret revealed so early on. Hope you're not too mad about that.  
**_

 _ **That is all to come in the next chapter, as I want to take things slow. I hope that is okay with everyone. I really want Naruto and Tsunade to be really close, as in inseparable. She deserves love, so I just thought of giving her Naruto, and as her own blood, not adopted.**_

 _ **I do explain everything to the best I can, but if there is anything that is unclear to anyone, then please feel free to ask. I am also trying my best to make everything as realistic as possible.**_

 _ **Also I am going to go between the Japanese sayings and the English ones when people talk, but that is most likely for Naruto when he is young. Meaning I want him to call Tsunade 'mommy' instead of 'Kaa-chan'/'Kaa-san'. He will call her that when he gets older.**_

 _ **It's going to be a lot of Naruto Tsunade, but as mother and son. For a romantic interest, I guess I can ask who you guys want for that. It won't be Kurenai sorry, I already have a story on that and doing a rewrite on it. Sorry for the delay on that also.**_

 _ **I was thinking of maybe Fū, if you guys liked her. Or anyone else, feel free to tell me who you'd like as his love interest. Also please, not more than one. I don't do harems. I know it's way to early for that as the Fic has just begun, but I just want to know who you guys prefer with him in a story such as this one. It has to be someone realistic though, for I don't think I'll have Naruto be in Konoha much at first. So anyone outside of the village could work as I could build a story around that. Just share your thoughts as I am willing to listen.  
**_

 _ **I did get a request of Naruto with maybe more than one girl for another story, but that is to come in the future.  
**_

 _ **I didn't want to release this chapter yet jut, but I thought you all deserve it. I wanted to release it on the same day as when the Red-Haired Kitsune got updated as well as the rewrite got released, but I guess that will happen with the next chapter if I can get them all done on the same day.**_

 _ **Anyway, Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Till the next chapter!**_


End file.
